Something Else Entirely
by Amaya Kimura
Summary: Shizuo had always thought the strong feeling he had for Izaya was hate. Or is it something else entirely? When a dream causes him to say, Fuck this, will he admit his feelings for the flea? Or will he just be alone for the rest of his life. Why am I asking you these questions? Read it, yeah? xD Crappy summary, better story! Enjoy Fluff! Shizaya. One shot.


**A/N: Oh heeeey~ Here's another story! I've just had so many ideas that I had to get out, so here's another one! I'll most likely be doing Holiday themed ones until January. Oh and happy December everyone! Wait...aren't we all like suppose to die in a few weeks? Oh well, what a great way to start the month than Shizaya stories? Hehe, anyway enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! If I did, Shizaya. Yaoi. All. The. Time. Celty and Shinra would get married and Kasuka would smile more! He's pretty good looking, he just needs to stop looking like Kristen Stewart... xD**

**Warning: This is YAOI. BOYXBOY. If you no like, go read something else. I will no accept flames. You wouldn't want me doing that to your stuff, so don't do it to mine. If you do, welcome and enjoy the fluffyness~ Also, this might be OOC. Oh who am I kidding, it is, but I hope you'll read it anyway!**

* * *

Shizuo POV

I threw myself on my living room couch. I was exhausted from another day of debt collecting with Tom. Throwing people across town isn't really a thing I love doing. I hate violence. Ironic as it may seem, it's true. I'm not really happy about this monstrous strength of mine.

It did come in handy when trying to kill a certain flea though. Izaya Orihara. An underground Informant who lives in Shinjuku. He's pretty messed up, always messing with people's lives and stuff like that. I met him through Shinra during high school. I'll be completely honest. He was probably the most perfect person I had ever seen. His hair was dark and shiny. I've always wondered how he kept it nice during our fights. That must be one hell of a shampoo. His skin was flawless and pale. Sometimes I wish I could see more of it. Alright, enough dirty thoughts. Yeah, even though I try to kill him every time I see him, I still think he's attractive. You know how when you were little kids and when a boy picks on a girl it means that he likes her? That's pretty much what this is. The sad thing is, I doubt the flea even likes me just a tiny bit. Since I always throw vending machines at him, I'm not surprised.

I know that I'm probably going to end up alone. I haven't known one person who would love me. Everyone is scared of me. And I didn't want to get close to people in fear of hurting them with my strength. Izaya isn't afraid of me though. That's what made me fall for him. He wasn't afraid when I threw large, heavy objects at him. Like this one time, I saw him on the phone, so to get his attention, I threw another vending machine at him. He just moved out of the way like it wasn't going to kill him. Wow. But still, I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to return my feelings.

Oh great. Here I am over thinking again. I've been doing that a lot since I started liking the damn flea. He's just been on my mind a lot. And since the weather is getting a lot colder and it's been snowing, I've had the biggest urge to go over to his place and cuddle. Yeah, the strongest man in Ikebukuro likes to cuddle. So what?

I groaned in sadness as I stripped myself of my bartender suit and into a big white shirt and blue sweats. I collapsed on my bed, my eyes stinging from the tears threatening to fall, as I fell asleep.

...

_"Shizu-chan!" I look up to see my boyfriend running towards me in the pink apron I bought him. I sorta have an apron fetish. _

_"What is it flea?" I was currently watching a movie my brother starred in and he was interrupting._

_Izaya sat down next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary! Don't tell me you forgot..."_

_Of course I didn't. I just acted like it. I actually had a big plan to make this day extra special. I poked him on the forehead and frowned. "I guess I did...sorry." I continued watching the movie, acting like I didn't care about this day._

_"Shizu-chan! That's so mean!" He stormed off in a huff and I laughed to myself. I put my hand in my pocket and felt around for a small velvet box. We've been together for a while, so I thought it would be perfect to do it today. I just can't wait to see the look on his face._

_Izaya came out of our room wearing his regular clothing. He sat down on the couch again, arms across his chest. He let out a VERY manly squeal as I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him so he was laying on top of me. Before he could say why he didn't want to cuddle because he was mad, I gave him a kiss. No lust, just a simple loving kiss. "Hey...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? I love you..."_

_"Shizu-chan..." he flushed. "D-don't do that when I'm upset with you..." I laughed and hugged him tighter. Ugh. I swear, he was like my own personal teddy bear. He was just so huggable!_

_"Hey, since it's our anniversary, why don't we go out today? Like to the park or something?"_

_"But it's cold. You know I get cold easy." Izaya looked out the window. "I think it might even start snowing."_

_"Which makes it more romantic. Now come on." I grabbed his wrist and lead him to put on his snow boots and a scarf. I did the same and we headed out of our shared apartment._

_We headed to the nearest park and it was empty, except for a few people and kids building snowmen. _

_"Shizu-chan~" I turned around to face Izaya, but instead got a face full of snow. Normally, I would've been pissed and trying to kill him, but now I just laughed and picked up some snow and threw it at him, watching my strength. The snowball hit his arm as he tried to dodge it. He picked up some more snow, throwing it at me, laughing his ass off as it hit the back of my head. The snowball fight lasted for another while before we got too cold._

_It started snowing again and I watched as Izaya stuck out his tongue out to catch snowflakes. His red eyes stood out from his black clothing and the white surrounding him. You could say he was like Snow White, with his dark hair, white skin, and those cute little red lips I love so much. He just looked so gorgeous. Luckily, I brought my camera and snapped a picture of him without him noticing. I put it back in my pocket and walked over to him, the snow crunching underneath me._

_I took his glove covered hands and smiled. "Izaya..." I started and he smiled back at me. "We've been together for a while and I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart. Even though we used to kill each other in the past, I'd like to apologize for that. You're perfect in every way and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I got down on one knee and took the velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple silver band with a small red diamond on it._

_Izaya's eyes widened and he held a hand to his mouth to keep from screaming. "S-Shizu-chan..."_

_"So..Izaya...will you marry me?"_

_He tackled me to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Of course I will you protozoan!"_

_I smiled widely and placed the ring on his finger, also wiping away the happy tears streaming down his beautiful face. I kissed him deeply before pulling away and saying, "I love you...so much, Izaya."_

_"And I love you so much, Shizuo."_

_..._

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. It was just a dream...I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes which were red from crying. How much I've wanted that dream to be real...

"You know what? Fuck it." I got up and showered quickly before changing into regular clothes instead of my signature bartender outfit. It was way too cold for that. I quickly called up Tom, saying I couldn't come in today because I had to take care of something. I slipped into a thick coat and boots before heading out into the snow. I was going to Shinjuku.

On my way to the train station, I stopped by a nearby flower shop and bought a dozen roses. I skipped the box of chocolates, knowing the flea didn't like sweet things. I got onto the train quickly and it took off to Shinjuku.

I walked quickly to the flea's apartment complex since it started to snow harder. I tried my best to keep the roses from being snowed on, but with some snow on the red petals, I think it looked nicer.

Soon enough, I was standing in front of Izaya's door. I hesitated before knocking. I waited a few moments before the door swung open to reveal the flea wearing...a pink apron? "Shizu-chan! What a surprise~"

He took off the apron and moved to the side to let me in. I kept the roses behind my back and my heart was beating fast. I had to do it. "So what do I owe the pleasure of my favorite monster being at my door? Come to kill me in my own home?"

"Quite the opposite actually." I said, nervously.

"Oh? What do you mean by that Shizu-chan~?" he placed a hand on his hip.

I held out the roses and took a shuddering breath. "Look, I've liked you for a while and I wanted to do something about it! Even though you piss me off to no end, I still think you're absolutely perfect. You're not afraid of me, which means a lot and I just-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips. My eyes widened, seeing the flea's closed ones in front of me. I slowly closed my eyes, returning the kiss and smiling.

Izaya pulled back and looked at me, face flushed. "Say no more Shizu-chan~ I've actually liked you since high school. I didn't think you did, since you tried to punch me into the ground right away." He smiled, not the evil smirk that he wore, this one was a real smile. He took the roses and placed them in a vase next to his computer. "Ah~ perfect."

"Just like you." He turned around and smiled at me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "So...wanna go out with me?"

"Hehe...already asking Shizu-chan? This was all so sudden! But yeah..I will." he turned around and kissed me again. He pressed his back against my chest once more, arranging the roses and smiling. "So...all this hate was something else?"

"Something else entirely..."

"Heh, I love you, stupid protozoan."

"I love you, too, you damn louse."

* * *

**YAY~ Another Shizaya story done. What did you think? This idea has actually been in my head for so long, I just had to share it. I hope you all enjoyed this super cheesy fic!  
Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary~**

**Until next time! JA NE~**

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas for a new fic, you can leave it as a review or message me or whatever. Still sorta new at this. xD I'm going to be having writers block, I just know it! So if you have anything in particular you would like to read, I'll try my best, but I will only be doing some that I would like to actually write. **

**Okay, now I'm done ranting. Au revoir~**


End file.
